


Our Quiet Night

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Super shot, endearing, hand holding, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might learns to enjoy the quiet.





	Our Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing that came to mind when my friend Singartwork (available at Twitter under that name) did the sketch as a birthday gift to me. I really wanted to share what her artwork inspired. (And yes I am LBwings on Tumblr.)

I wanted to say something; anything about how wonderful being alone in this cabin with her is, how beautiful her hair played against her sweater, or how she shined so much brighter than even the fire roaring in the fireplace. But all I could do was smile as she found a pillow big enough for us to rest on.

She tossed it on the chair close to the fireplace. I laid down first but she seemed excited to curl up under my arm as we settled in to watch the fire. She rested her head on my chest as her hair began to dance around. Nothing else was there; no phones, no news, no villains, just us. After so long we finally had a moment together. I wanted to tell her so many things.  

Instead I got so much more. The sound of her thin metal hair rubbing together became a wonderful accompaniment to the crackles of the logs. Even as my hand wrapped around her it did not seem to interrupt the sonnet. Her fingers played up and down each of mine before finally coming to rest next to each other. When I guided our hands up I saw her head move slightly; when I wove our fingers together I heard her softest giggle before she rolled onto my shoulder for a moment. She spoke volumes. My nose raced through her hair as I kissed everything, every inch of her I could find; and each time I got the sweetest giggles, the kindest touch, and her softest smile.

I wanted to say so much that night but it turns out I never needed too.  


End file.
